


Das Boot (so, wie wir es nicht kennen wollten)

by tojund_for_us



Series: For the fandoms that need more attention (Deutsch) [6]
Category: Das Boot (1981), Das Boot - Lothar-Günther Buchheim
Genre: English, Gen, German, Memes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, WW 2 memes, reference to other works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 78
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/pseuds/tojund_for_us
Summary: Da ich zu blöd bin, eine richtige crack-FF zu schreiben, gibt es jetzt halt nur hirnloses Geblödel mit Bildchen :)Diese Arbeit ist zweisprachig aufgebaut, einmal auf Deutsch, einmal auf Englisch.This work is written in both English and German.





	1. Chapter 1

Willkommen zum ersten Kapitel!

Hier möchte ich nur kurz den Ablauf beschreiben:

Pro Kapitel werde ich ein Bild posten und eventuell noch eine kleine Kuriosität über das Bild oder die Idee dahinter dazuschreiben.

 

Welcome to the first chapter!

I'll just shortly explain how I will go About this work:

There will be one Image per chapter and maybe a short fun fact regarding the image or the idea behind it.

 

 

Auf geht´s!

Let's go!


	2. Our dear Kaleun

 

„Maulhelden. Nichts als Maulhelden.“ ~ Der Alte über eine propagandistische Radiosendung

The Kaleun frequently lashes out about the propagandistic radio broadcast.


	3. II WO's bad habit

 

Jeder, der die FF „Das Boot- U96 plus Pearl” kennt, weiß, wie schnell der kleine II WO dabei ist, jemanden wegen Pearl über Bord zu werfen.

Allerdings kommt im Film auch eine kurze Szene während dem Sturm vor, in welcher der II WO waghalsig Pilgrim rettet, der über Bord gegangen war. Während der Dreharbeiten ist wohl der Sicherheitsgurt gerissen und der Schauspieler Jan Fedder erlitt ein paar Verletzungen, weshalb seine Rolle umgeschrieben wurde.

 

Everyone who read the fanfiction „Das Boot- U96 plus Pearl” knows that the small Second Watch officer is pretty quick at throwing anyone overboard who doesn’t treat Pearl correctly.

Though in the movie, there’s a short scene during the storm showing the Second Watch officer recklessly saving Pilgrim who had gone overboard. Apparently, his safety belt had ripped during filming and his actor Jan Fedder sustained damage. Consequently, his role was re-written.


	4. Johann vs Grumpy Cat

 

 

 

Ich sehe keinen Unterschied.

 

I don’t see a difference.


	5. BdU's Humor

 

 

 

Im Mittelmeer sollte U96 die Nachschublinien nach Afrika für General Rommel beschützen.

 

U96 was supposed to protect General Rommel’s line of communication to Africa.


	6. I ship it

 

 

 

Ganz ehrlich? Ich shippe die beiden.

 

Seriously, I ship those two.

 


	7. Gandalf must be British then

 

 

 

Für die HDR-Fans unter uns.

 

For the LotR fans among us.


	8. Kriechbaum is not amused

 

 

 

Kriechbaum fand das nicht so lustig...

 

Kriechbaum is not amused...


	9. April's fool

 

 

 

Die Frage ist jetzt nur: _Wer_ ist schwanger?

… wenn ihr wisst was ich meine ;)

 

The quiestion's just: _Who_ is pregnant?

… if you know what I mean ;)


	10. Beam me up... Johann?

 

 

 

Johann ist wie Montgomery Scott aus „StarTrek - the Original Series”: Mit den Maschinen verheiratet.  
(Herr Kaleun versteht´s nicht)

 

Johann is like Montgomery Scott from "Star Trek - the Original Series": Married to the engines.  
(Herr Kaleun doesn't get it)


	11. Poor Lt. Werner

 

 

 

Wer kennt es nicht?

 

Who does _not_ know this?


	12. Kriechbaum is not amused, again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gestern und heute mal zwei Kapitel, weil ich davor zwei Tage ausgelassen habe. Viel Spaß ;)

 

 

 

“Auf Bananen kann ich nicht navigieren.“~ Obersteuermann Kriechbaum als bei der Materialversorgung in Vigo Bananen auf dem Kartentisch abgelegt werden.

 

Navigator Kriechbaum tells crew members to remove the bananas they got in Vigo from his table as he could not properly work.


	13. Werner is a panda

 

 

 

Werner sieht aus wie ein Panda :)

Während der Dreharbeiten war es den Schauspielern der Besatzung nicht erlaubt an die Sonne zu gehen, so Petersen. Allerdings soll das eher psychologischen Hintergrund gehabt haben.

 

Werner Looks like a panda :)

Throughout the whole shooting, the whole crew's actors were not allowed into the sun, according to Peterson. This however mainly stems from psycological reason.


	14. Wenn schon denn schon (German saying)

 

 

 

Heinrich war zwar schon immer wie ein Vater für seine Mannschaft, aber er wollte es endlich mal offiziell machen. Mama Fritz ist wohl nicht so begeistert davon, wie er ursprünglich annahm.

 

Heinrich has always been some kind of father to his crew, but now he finally wanted to make it official. Mommy Fritz was not as happy about it as he originally assumed.


	15. Poor Johann

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für gestern. Hab´s natürlich mal wieder vergessen ':)

 

 


	16. Poor Johann, again

 

 

 

Aus Johann kann man leider so schöne Memes machen. Armer Johann

Demnächst muss ich ihm noch Schmerzensgeld zahlen.

 

Unfortunately, Johann is so memeable. Poor Johann

I´ll have to pay him compensations soon.


	17. Boromir's wisdom

 

 

 

Boromir weiß da mehr als der BdU.

 

This time, Boromir knows more than the BdU.


	18. I WO's nuisance

 

 

 

Der erste Wachoffizier ist der einzige an Bord der U 96, der laut dem Alten "weltanschaulich durchgeformt" ist und noch immer an die Übermacht der Nazis glaubt.

Und er kann Pearl ( "Das Boot- U 96 plus Pearl") nicht ausstehen. Vor allem, weil sie eine Frau ist.

 

 

The First Watch officer is the only one aboard the U 96 who believes in the Nazi ideology and their predominance in the war.

Also, he doesn´t like Pearl ("Das Boot\- U 96 plus Pearl").  Mostly, because she's a Woman.


	19. Poor Lt. Werner, again

 

 

 

Immer dieser Futterneid. Werner sollte mal besser auf sein Essen aufpassen.

 

always that jealousy about food. Werner should take better care of his food.


	20. P for Pearl... or Period

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für gestern :) Hab natürlich mal wieder einen Tag vergessen/ nicht auf die Reihe gekriegt.
> 
> Fröhliche Ostern an alle, die feiern und einen tollen Tag!!

 

 

 

 

Pearl versteht´s. Alle anderen nicht. (Spoiler?)

 

Pearl understands. Nobody else does. (spoiler?)


	21. What a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier für den Ostersonntag selbst ;)

 

 

 

Kaleun: Zwanzig Minuten.

II WO: *grinst und dreht sich wieder um.*

Im Buch gibt es um einiges mehr an Probealarmen als im Film gezeigt werden und dem Alten macht das wohl richtig Spaß, seine Mannschaft so rumzuscheuchen.

 

 

Kaleun: Twenty minutes.

II WO: * grins and turns back around.*

In the book, there are many more fake alarms than shown in the movie and the Kaleun seems to have a lot of fun shooing his crew around.


	22. Kriechbaum's revenge?

 

 

 

Weil Hobbit und HdR Leben sind :)

Die Frage ist bloß: Wollte sich da Kriechbaum für die Bananen rächen?

 

Because Hobbit and LotR are life :)

The question is: Did Kriechbaum want to take Revenge for the bananas?


	23. Drama class?

 

 

 

Werner und Heinrich besuchen zusammen einen Erste-Hilfe-Kurs. Nur hat Heinrich es wohl für den Theaterkurs gehalten.

Bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob Werner besteht...

 

Werner and Heinrich go to First Aid Course together. But apparently, Heinrich did not know that it was _not_ drama class.

Not sure though if Werner will pass...


	24. Johann allein Zuhaus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für den 24. April

 

 

 

Ich glaube, demnächst muss ich mal ein bisschen Geld für den armen Kerl zusammenkratzen...

Kleiner interessanter Fakt; Johann ist sein Nachname. Genau das Gleiche trifft auf E-Obermaschinist Franz zu, der im Film zwar auch vorkommt, aber kein einziges Mal weder mit Status noch mit Namen angesprochen wird.

 

I think I will have to scrape up some money for the poor guy...

A short interesting fact; Johann is his surname. The same aplies to Chief electronic engineer Franz who - even though he does appear in the movie - is never called by neither status nor name.


	25. I ship it. Yes that one right there

 

 

 

Fälschlicherweise wird oft angenommen, dass der Kapitän eines Schiffes dazu befugt ist, als oberste Instanz an Bord Ehen zu schließen. Das würde aber nur zutreffen, wenn der Kapitän gleichzeitig ein Standesbeamter wäre. 

Allerdings gibt es auch eine Formulierung, welche besagt, diese Eheschließung wäre nur für die Dauer der Reise / des Aufenthaltes an Bord gültig. 

Und ich glaube, der Alte überlegt schon ernsthaft, ob er das nicht einfach machen soll, damit Johann endlich Ruhe gibt mit seinen Dieseln.

 

Rather commonly, it is falsely assumed that the captain as highest instance aboard is authorized to wed. This would only be the case if the captain was a Registrar.

However, formulations exist that say that those marriges are only valid for the length of the voyage / the stay aboard.

I think the Kaleun is seriously considering doing that, if it's just to shut Johann up about the Diesel.


	26. II WO = communication officer

 

 

 

Eine der vielen Aufgaben des zweiten Wachoffiziers ist unter anderem der Funkverkehr. Er muss die verschlüsselten Nachrichten decodieren.  
Weiterhin sorgt er auch noch für allgemeine Verwaltungsmaßnahmen, Überwachung der Einsatzbereitschaft der Artilleriebewaffnung und die Planung des Proviants. Außerdem ist er Anführer der Zweiten Seewache.

 

One of the Second Watch officer’s task is the monitoring of the radio communication. He has to decode the messages.   
Furthermore he is responsible for administrative measures, monitoring of artillery and the planning for provisions. Moreover he is the leader of the second watch.


	27. Gotta go fast

 

 

 

Der Alte hat schon gewusst, dass es unmöglich sei, sobald er den Funkspruch in der Hand hatte. Wennn´s jetzt also nicht ins Mittelmeer geht, dann fährt er lieber wieder etwas weiter in den Norden hoch. Am besten nach Schweden. Die erscheinen eigentlich ganz sympathisch. 

 

The Old Man has known that it wouldn't work out as soon as he held the message in his hand. Since Medditerean Sea didn't work out, he wants go further north again. Preferably Sweden. They seem to be quite nice.


	28. Martin und Thomas

 

 

 

Fritz ist definitiv nicht so begeistert davon xD 

Das Foto in them unteren Bild entstammt dem Film "Die Konsequenz" (von 1977), in welchem Jürgen Prochnow und Ernst Hannawald ein schwules Liebespärchen verkörpern.

Titel= Namen der beiden auf dem Foto

 

Firtz is definitively not thrilled by it xD

The photo in the lower Picture Comes from a german movie called "Die Konsequenz" engl. "the consequence" (aired 1977), in which the actors Jürgen Prochnow and Ernst Hannawald Play a gay couple.

Titel = names of the two guys on the photo


	29. Kaleun hates it

 

 

 

 

Weil es nie genug Memes darüber gibt, wie sehr der Kommandant die Radiosendungen hasst.

 

Because there are never enough memes About how much the Kaleun hates those Radio broadcasts.


	30. 30th Chapter special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Großes Dankeschön an Melian, die ihre eigens erstellten Memes zur Verfügung gestellt hat!
> 
> Special thanks to Melian who provided her own homegrown memes!

Das ist das Special für das 30. Kapitel und enthält alle memes, die ich von Melian12 bekommen habe. Viel Spaß!

 

This is the 30th chapter special. It contains every meme that I got from Melian12. Have fun!

 

 

1)

When the exam contains subjects the Professor told you would not come up.

"That´s not a freighter- damned destroyer!"

 

 

2)

 

 

3)

Driving alone vs driving with my parents in the back

 

 

4)

Me, when I see students who didn´t pass introductory Seminar and have to do it again.

 

 

5)

 

 

6)

What you think exam's gonna be like vs what it's actually like

 

 

7)

 exam period

what it feels like vs How it's actually like

 

 

8)

At the times other people want to eat pudding vs the times I want to eat pudding

 

 

9)

 

 

10)

When you were under attack but you could repair every Damage with resources you had aboard

 

 

11)

Me during 8 a.m. lecture

 

 


	31. That one friend

 

 

 

„Der Alte machte den Mund auf als wolle er losbrüllen. Aber es ist Blut, das ihm über die Lippen stürzt.“ ~ Das Boot, Lothar-Günther Buchheim

In dem Buch ist es nicht offensichtlich, ob der Alte stirbt oder nicht, während er im Film definitiv tot ist.

 

„The Old Man opens his mouth as if to shout. But it’s blood spilling over his lips.” ~ Das Boot, Lothar-Günther Buchheim

In the book it is not obvious if the Old Man dies or not while in the movie, he definitely dies.


	32. That look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Für den 2. Mai  
> Hab mal wieder erfolgreich einen Tag übersprungen, upsi ':)

 

 

 

Ohne Worte.

 

No words to describe it.


	33. Please close the door! Please!

 

 

 

Ich, jedes Mal.

 

Me, every single time.


	34. Yo momma

 

 

 

Wenn du das Niveau tief halten musst...

 

When you gotta keep it mediocre...

 


	35. Na, Männer? Alles klar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because you ugotta kill the Living memes

 

 

 

 


	36. Johann der Klassiker

 

 

 

Ein Klassiker. Musste mal wieder vorkommen.

Tut mir nicht leid.

 

A classic. Had to bring it up again.

Not sorry.


	37. Do not touch the food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weil Essen = Leben
> 
> Because food = life

 

 

 

Ich glaube, dass Kriechbaum von Anfang an Verdacht geschöpft hat, dass es sich um einen Probealarm handelt. So, wie er den Alten anguckt.

 

 

I believe that Kriechbaum instantly suspected that it was only an alarm exercise. Judging by the way he looks at the Old Man.


	38. Kaleun Chackie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein weiterer Klassiker

 

 

 

Der Schauspieler des Kommandanten, Jürgen Prochnow, war während der 40 Jahre alt und verkörperte den Alten, der 29-30 Jahre alt war.

 

The actor of the commander, Jürgen Prochnow, was 40 years old when he played the role of the Old Man who was supposed to be 29-30 years old.


	39. Johann's horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Für den 9. Mai

 

 

 

Weil Johann immer geht... *seufz*

 

Because Johann always works... *sigh*


	40. II WO's other bad habit

 

 

 

Seit es anscheinend so ein großes Ding ist, Gewicht zu verlieren...

Und nein, das in dem rechten oberen Bild ist eine  **Banane**

 

Since loosing weight is apparently such a big thing...

And no, it is a  **banana** in the picture in the top right hand corner


	41. Sleeping Beauty

 

 

 

Heinrich ist immer noch in der Theater AG zuhause.

 

Heinrich still loves drama class.


	42. Coffee

 

 

 

 


	43. Ostern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> für den 13. Mai, weil ich nicht fähig bin, jeden Tag was hochzuladen. Da kommt immer so was komisches namens Leben dazwischen.   
> Naja, trotzdem viel Spaß ;)

 

 

 

Ich bin ja nicht irgendwie ein bisschen zu spät damit, aber egal ':)

 

It's not like I'm a bit late with that ':)


	44. II WO's reasons to like banana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wer gerechnet hat, weiß, dieses Kapitel ist für den 14. Mai, weil... das Übliche.  
> Also viel Spaß!

 

 

 

 Es sieht halt echt nicht aus wie eine Banane...

 

This legitimately does not look like a banana...


	45. Presentation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ausnahmsweise für diesen Tag ':)

 

 

 

Erlebnis aus der Schulzeit

 

Back in the school days...


	46. Fool proof

 

 

 

Kriechbaum kennt doch seinen Kaleun. Und die Lage. So als Obersteuermann ist es ja nicht irgendwie sein Job oder so, ne.

 

Kriechbaum knows his Kaleun. And the situation. It's not like it's his job as the chief navigator or anything. 


	47. Math's test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hab ja die gesamte letzte Woche nichts hochgeladen und deshalb will ich das jetzt zwar nicht nachholen, aber immerhin ein kleines Pflaster für die Zeit austeilen.
> 
> Since I didn´t upload anything for the last week this is going to be some Kind of band-aid.
> 
> Viel Spaß!  
> Have fun!

 

 

 

Ernsthaft, niemand vertraut einem Lehrer, der sowas von sich gibt.

 

Seriously, nobody trusts a teacher who says something like that.


	48. High Tech

 

 

 

 


	49. Don't worry

 

 

 

Das links ist der Bibelforscher, er lebt im Bugraum und wird regelmäßig von den anderen drangsaliert, weil er nicht gerade der hellste ist. Der Schauspieler von ihm, Joachim Bernhard Semmelrogge, heutzutage unter Joachim Bernhard bekannt, ist der jüngere Bruder von Martin Semmelrogge, dem Schauspieler des Zweiten Wachoffiziers.

 

The guy on the left is called Bibelforscher. He lives in the bow torpedo room and get frequently bullied by his comrades since he is not the brightest. His actor, Joachim Bernhard Semmelrogge, nowadays known as Joachim Bernhard, is the younger brother of Martin Semmelrogge, the actor of the Second Watch officer.

 


	50. Fresh

 

 

 

Because Fritz and Heinrich are the freshest couple aboard.


	51. Hieroglyph

 

 

 

 


	52. Pastry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schlechte Nachrichten:  
> Entweder werde ich spontan noch Memes erhalten oder dieses Kapitel wird vorerst das letzte sein.

 

 

 

 


	53. Surprise surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ganz lieben Dank an HaruUrarachan!!
> 
> A very special thanks to HaruUrarachan who created this meme <3

 

 

 

English translation:

BdU: New port of call; La Spezia

U96: * almost gets sunken at Gibraltar *

BdU: surprisedpikachu.png

 


	54. Project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, I'm still alive and meme-ing.  
> Here you go, have fun.

 

 

 

 


	55. Ario = Einstein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Still alive and postin' )

 

 

 

Im Buch wird der Bibelforscher von Ario nicht nur für seine Religiosität belangt, sondern auch dafür, dass er nicht gerade der Hellste ist.

 

In the book, Ario bullies the _Bibelforscher_ not only for his religiousness but also for not being very smart.

 


	56. E.T.

 

 

English: "phone home?"

 

Der LI würde gerne nach Köln telefonieren, um herauszufinden, wie es seiner kranken Frau geht.

 

The Chief Engineer would like to "phone home" to find out how his ill wife is faring.

 


	57. Stop staring

 

 

 

Wenn er das nicht darf, dann darf es sonst auch niemand xD

 

If he's not allowed to do it nobody's allowed to do it xD


	58. Verwechslungsgefahr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein schlechter Witz, um den Donnerstag aufzuholen.
> 
> A bad pun for thursday

 

 

 

Tut mir nicht leid.

 

I´m not sorry.


	59. Watch and learn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für heute
> 
> For today

 

 

 

Ich liebe ihre dummen Gesichter xD

 

I just love their dumb faces xD


	60. Just right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel ist für morgen, also Samstag, und die nächste(n) Woche(n), weil ich   
> a) wahrscheinlich keine Möglichkeit zum posten haben werde  
> und  
> b) ich keine Memes mehr habe.  
> Bitte helft mir
> 
> This chapter is for tomorrow, Saturday, and also for the next week(s) because  
> a) I will probably not have the opportunity to post something   
> and  
> b) I ran out of Memes.  
> Please help me

 

 

 

Frenssen und Pilgrim sind auch so zwei <3

Thema Nummer eins, Sex und Frauen, musste halt mal gememet werden.

 

Frenssen and Pilgrim <3

Topic number 1, sex and women; I had to make a meme out of it.


	61. Da geht die Sonne auf

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hab endlich mal wieder einen schlechten Witz zu bieten. Allerdings in der Annahme, dass man Rick & Morty kennt. Wer nicht, einfach nach Rickt & Morty Screaming sun googeln, ich glaub, da erklärt der Name schon, um was es geht.  
> Viel Spaß!
> 
> Finally got another dumb joke. However with the assumption that you guys know Rick & Morty. For those who don't, just google Rick & Morty Screaming sun. I thnk the Name on itself explains a lot.  
> Have fun!


	62. II WO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'm back! Und ja, nicht das Meme, auf das ihr alle gewartet habt, aber hey, habt Spaß!
> 
> And yes, not the meme you've all been waiting for, but hey, have fun anyways!

 

 

 

Im Buch ist der II WO gar nicht in der Bar Royal anwesend, weil er sich in der letzten Nacht vor dem Auslaufen um das Boot kümmern und die Wache leiten muss.

Armer Justi

 

In the book, the II Watch officer is not present in the Bar Royal, because he has to fullfill his duties aboard the u-boat.

Poor Justi


	63. Fire

 

 

 

 


	64. Such, such!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAS ist der Grund warum ich den Screenshot haben wollte xD :*

 

 

Irgendwie lustig, wie alle anderen drum rum total am spannen sind xD

 

kinda funny how all the others are literally staring xD


	65. I´m not sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein Meme, das mir gutmütig von HaruUrarachan gespendet wurde. Vielen lieben Dank! :*
> 
> This Meme was generously donated by HaruUrarachan. Thank you so much! :*

 

 

 


	66. They said

 

 

Hinrich sieht so leidend aus xD

 

Hinrich seems to be suffering xD


	67. Babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wieder eins von HaruUrarachan. Danke! <3<3<3
> 
> Another one by HaruUrarachan. Thanks!<3<3<3

 

 

Traurig weil wahr

 

Sadly true


	68. U 96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ist so schlecht, es wird wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal lustig sein...
> 
> this one is so bad it probably won´t be even funny...

 

 

 

 

I´m kinda sorry


	69. Memewar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melian12 and me fought over who was the freshest couple aboard the U96. Melian thinks it`s I WO/II WO while I think it`s Kaleun/LI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, ich habs legit vergessen!! *mit Ikea-Lampe gegen Stirn schlag*  
> Tut mir mega leid für alle, die gewartet haben!
> 
> OMG, I legitimately forgot!! So sorry!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Melian 1 : 0 Tojund

 

 


	70. The new heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für die Tage, die ich vor dem Memewar vergessen hab.
> 
> For the days that I forgot before the Memewar

 

 


	71. cinnamon roll Johann

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke HaruUrarachan!!

 

 

 


	72. Free trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für gestern
> 
> For yesterday

 

 

Er sollte sich vielleicht ein bisschen was von Justi krallen.

 

He should probably steal some of Justi`s humor


	73. chemistry lessons with Phillip

 

 

 


	74. Parkour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schlechte Nachrichten: Das wird jetzt wohl fürs Nächste wieder das letzte Meme sein.
> 
> Bad news: I ran out of memes again

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tut mir leid für alle, die dieses Meme nicht kennen. Es ist unter Parkour meme zu finden
> 
> Sorry for all those who don´t know the meme. You can find it as parkour meme


	75. LI loves Rammstein

 

Prepare for another one `:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Liedtext kommt aus Rammsteins "Laichzeit", wer es nachgucken will xD
> 
> The lyrics are Rammstein's "Laichzeit", in case you want to look it up xD


	76. Not dead

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke an Melian12 für das Meme!<3 Und danke, dass du mir das letzte auch noch zusammengebastelt hast :*  
> Der Moviestill ist übrigens aus Monty Pythons Ritter der Kokosnuss
> 
> Thanks for the meme, Melian12!<3 and also thanks for rendering the last meme :*  
> the screenshot was taken from Monty Python's "Monty Python and the Holy Grail", by the way


	77. Bruder muss los

 

 

Oh Gott, wegen diesem Kerl werd ich in der Hölle landen! Fml xD

 

Oh dear god, this guy is the reason, I'll go to hell! Fml xD


	78. Milkshake

 

 


End file.
